


Relief

by mxoxie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, But that’s a brief warning if you want to be made aware of that, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay Sex, It’s nothing descriptive and mostly towards the end, M/M, Masturbation, Serious angst at end, Smut, mentions of abuse, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxoxie/pseuds/mxoxie
Summary: But when the remains of the dorms crumbled, and he rested in the sky, turning his head to see the damage, then back to see the moving rock, he smiled. Because he still recognized his room, the room where it had all happened.And he would finally be reunited with the man he loved, the man that he knew his inner voice didn’t control.“I feel a new emotion.”“Which is…?”A pause.…“Relief.”And then the sky proceeded to erupt.
Relationships: K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest work and by far my best one in my opinion. Took me three days. I hope you guys like it.  
> TW: Mentioned this in tags, but there are brief mentions of abuse and child neglect and beatings. Kokichi’s past is talked about here so it is covered near the end. It’s not confirmed but it is my take on what I believe his backstory would be. (NO rape) This also does not directly involve the smut.  
> That being said, I do hope you enjoy this story.

Kokichi Oma didn’t particularly enjoy being wrapped up in a killing game, far from it. When he was forced to watch his peer Kaede Akamatsu die a horrifying death by the hands of Monokuma, he felt disturbed inside. Mostly because he hadn’t seen anything as awful as that ever since he was a child, and it just woke memories that he never wanted to remember. Ever again. 

So he buried everything deep down inside, hiding it away, and eventually, he couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth himself most of the time. It was an instinct. A pattern. Something that he knew he couldn’t cure by himself, something that made all of his acquaintances somewhat despise him. 

But he had a panging urge in his head that kept on telling him that there was one person that probably didn’t think less of him than they thought they did. So, he listened to that urge, and he listened to it every night until it grew and grew and grew.

And then he realized that he had been dealing with a numerous amount of problems for a long amount of time, because he currently had his nightly one right now. And he wasn’t someone to just run away from his problems, believe it or not, because he had grown accustomed to standing straight up and not letting his spine crack under any levels of pressure.

He never thought of girls romantically. He never felt his heartbeat and butterflies swirl in his stomach and helium coat his insides whenever he was around one, and he certainly never ventured below the belt to discover what else he could feel with one, either. It was only guys. Rather it be one of the fellows from DICE, who he considered closer to than his own family, or someone on the street that he would never see again, it was all he felt with them. And he didn’t exactly know if what he felt right now was what he would call a ‘gay’ relationship. He supposed it was. Well, they addressed themselves as a guy, so they were one, despite not being flesh and blood and so insanely provocative like all the times he had thought of them. 

Kokichi liked Kiibo. He did. And he did ever since he first talked to him. Of course, it had started with the butterflies, then lies, then the helium, then the problem. But the problem was what came a lot earlier than expected. Usually, he’d have to wait for some time until he considered it appropriate to touch himself to somebody. He thought that was modest. But he just couldn’t resist furiously grabbing himself every night and letting tears paint his cheeks wet as he thought of all the ways he could position the robot, and if he had a part that he now touched too often, and if he would let him knot his hair up by grasping it too firmly in his pale milky fist. 

“Kokichi? You’re being awfully quiet. Are you all alright? My sensors detect some sort of fever in your body.”

“Quiet, Kii-boy! You do know robots can’t tell human emotions, right? Cause, I dunno, they ain’t human?”

That had earned a wince from the silver-haired robot, who had proceeded to look down and scratch the back of his head. Which confused Kokichi, because he didn’t know robots felt itchy too. Maybe they did in other areas as well, only time could tell. But he felt bad, he did. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this persona up with this guy, anyway, because he unraveled a little bit more every time he found his hands grasping at his groin.

  
  


He huffed, bringing himself to reality, slowly but shakily grabbing the hem of his white pristine pants, shoving them down hastily. He felt so insanely bad for hurting his feelings, he didn’t want to. Kokichi doesn’t want to hurt people, far from it. Hell, his entire organization is bent on pulling harmless pranks with his friends and wearing Party City quality masks. So of course he wouldn’t dream of making Kiibo feel bad. 

Ahh, Kiibo. That sounded much better than Kii-Boy. Perhaps he should adopt that as a nickname for him now.

“Jesus, I’m sorry, Kiibo,” Kokichi whispered to himself, because nobody was there to witness what he was about to pull. “You know I don’t want to make you sad. I know you’re a robot, but you can probably still feel sad. I think you’re human like me.” 

God, what was he doing, rambling like this? If anything, he would be better off just getting the deed over with and ignoring anything else that the robot pursued with him for the rest of eternity. He wouldn’t think of him except literally every day, wow, that was a great solution to a problem that seemed to return to him every godforsaken night.

And so he grasped his yellow and orange underwear slowly, breathing in and out steadily as he pulled it down as well, wincing when cold air pierced the skin of his cock. He could feel himself pulse already, and goddamnit, those thoughts were all coming back. The thoughts that he knew were so insanely wrong, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking of. So he brought a hand to his dick, groping the base slightly before deciding to blurt out what he thought. He remembered that his therapist used to tell him that saying what you really think whenever you’re alone can help you get a better grip on reality. Maybe he’d realize that he needed to stop doing this, and instead focus on staying alive. Cause he sure as hell wasn’t dying in this dump.

“You’re so precious,” Kokichi whispered, and he ran his hand down the shaft once, then twice. “You’re such a nice robot, Kiibo. You’re just too helpful, and you still don’t hate me despite what I do to you.” He felt precum already ooze from the tip, and he ran his thumb over the head, eyes flickering briefly to the back of his skull as he shuddered deep in his chest. “But would you hate me if you knew what I thought about you? Because I think about you. Way too often.” 

And he did. Kokichi thought too many things about the robot. Like, wondering if he had a penis. Could he jack him off the way he jerked himself off? He got really good at it in this short amount of time that he spent in this academy, so maybe Kiibo would like that. Yeah, duh, of course he would. What kind of senseless guy doesn’t like being jacked? 

But maybe he didn’t. After all, he wasn’t a sex robot. He had no use for functions like that, so it wasn’t entirely in the question. And that disappointed Kokichi, because some of the things he wanted to do to him involved his cock. But if he had an asshole, that was an entirely different story. One that he knew he would enjoy reading for quite some time. 

Well, if he didn’t have either, still, he’s a robot. And despite his functions not being sci-fi like they are in those movies that Kokichi used to watch with DICE while discussing how they’d take down the next group of idiots to walk through their bucket of slime they had set up near the town library, he still had them. Maybe he had some sort of sensitivity sensor, something that could still make him feel good. Kokichi wanted to push his buttons. Quite literally. 

And so he began to quicken his pace, head pushing down into the pillow below him, hand fisting the white bedsheets of the dorm bed as he moved his fist up and down his cock, streaks of pleasure erupting throughout his abdomen. He felt his heart jerk in his chest and his breath rapidly increase and decrease as his mind swirled with thoughts of what he could do to the robot.

  
  


“I-I’d really like to push you down to your knees. Yeah, I really wanna do that. And I don’t think you’ve got a gag refle-X!” He strained the last word as he jerked his cock particularly roughly, moaning shakily as white hot coursed through his stomach, the pressure already increasing. He continued his pace, each pump more furious than the last, drool escaping from the corner of his mouth as he touched himself in such a dirty and filthy manner. God, he knew how upsetting this could probably be to Kiibo, but he just couldn’t find it in him to stop. “And, I wanna see how far you can take me. You probably c-can, you know? Super far. Like, so far I can’t begin to believe. And how would you feel?” 

Kokichi had some sort of an idea of what Kiibo’s throat would feel wrapped around his cock. He probably had saliva, or something like that, and he thought it would slip up his cock. He would probably spit on it first, admiring the way it stood up, rock hard, before opening his mouth and pushing his head down. Robots probably have an internal heating system. He could feel really warm inside, and really wet. And he wouldn’t stop, because why would he have a gag reflex? So he’d go all the way down on him, looking up at him through those determined eyes, blush coating his face. Of course it would. When doing something as dirty as that, Kiibo was the first one to blush.

“That’s what would happen, I c-can’t-“ Kokichi stuttered, his pace speeding more, his legs jerking and hips thrusting animalistically into his hand as he thought of all the ways he would absolutely degrade that robot. He was so insanely cute, so adorable, Kokichi thought. He would never want to hurt him, no. But he’d do all sorts of things to him if he just said yes. Kokichi wanted to grab Kiibo by those stupid metal arms and pin him to the wall, admiring how he squinted those pretty little lashes together before smashing their lips against one another. Teeth would collide, but he couldn’t care because all he was thinking of how _good_ Kiibo would feel if he was taking him in the ass. If he had that, Kokichi would surely ravish him to his core, and he wanted to shut him down with heat overloads when he came deep inside of him, hearing his voice box glitch and seeing his eyes flicker around in his skull.

And then an image came up of Kiibo’s eyes crossed, hair mussed, face coated pink and a squeal erupting out of an agape mouth as Kokichi buried himself deep inside of him, feeling his semen coat his insides and his body spasming, unable to take the pressure forming deep inside of his parts. And then Kokichi threw his head back, squeezed his cock relentlessly, and screamed as he felt his own come spurt over his fist, legs shaking, heart pattering so quickly in his chest he was wondering why he didn’t have a stroke already. 

He felt guilty. But he felt so desperate. He desperately wanted to destroy Kiibo. Not in that way, no, in a way that would leave him on the bed unable to process even the most basic knowledge. And that felt so fucking _hot_ to Kokcihi. Like it was the only thing that ever mattered to him, and he wanted it so bad and he wanted to do unspeakable things to that innocent adorable robot.

He slowly sat up, still coming down from his high, blood pounding in his ears. Still somewhat horny, despite coming, he couldn’t stop thinking of Kiibo. He really never felt this way about anyone before, and he wanted him so bad. But he didn’t want just sexual stuff. He wanted to hold him afterwards, and let him know how adorable he was, and boop that cute little nose and snuggle up with him in a blanket and breath him in. Kokichi really regretted realizing the truth. That he probably loved Kiibo. And a robot, of all people. His parents wouldn’t approve, but he cut off contact years ago, so that didn’t matter to him in the slightest. But now Kokichi really felt strongly about him, and he knew that he couldn’t go much longer without having a single taste of the robot that looked so cute.

And he was about to do something that he thought he would never have the guts to do in a million years. Because he wasn’t one to confess anything, or admit his true emotions to anyone. So he supposed he would just have to let himself go this once and tell Kiibo a little bit about how he really felt. Perhaps he should try to get somewhat closer to him, or just go right in for a kiss. The latter sounded more fun. But the former was the more saddeningly obvious choice.

First, he wiped the cum carelessly on his blanket, seeing as the water was turned off after nighttime began. He could honestly care less about the mess, because his room consisted of nothing but junk that he hoarded from the storage closet and the school store, so a tiny bit of cum on a sheet wasn’t going to exactly piss him off. He was much stronger than that, that’s for sure. Then, he redressed himself, moaning a tad when his cock brushed against the inner skin of his thigh. Yeah, he really still was horny.

When he had dressed, he didn’t even care that his hair was unkempt and droopy, or that his eyes were sort of baggy and he looked so out of it in the mirror, so obvious that he had just jacked off. But he wanted Kiibo to assist him, because he knew he couldn’t stand just being alone every single stupid night at this moment. 

He threw open the door, ignoring the sound that it made when it crashed against the wall, not caring that it left an obvious imprint on the cheap plaster of the building. And he strode through the upstairs hallway of the dormitories, shoes clamping noisily against the floor as he sped up with every step, fully aware of the bulge showing in his pants. But he couldn’t give one damn.

As soon as he got to Kiibo’s door, he knocked relentlessly, biting his lip, and moved his hand down to let it clatter against the door knob. Kiibo would probably think that he was breaking in. And Kokichi just might do that if he didn’t open this goddamn door, god the way he was getting again. He just came but he already wanted to think of how to ravage the robot, grinning as he grabbed his legs and-

“Kokichi?”

He jerked back to reality, perking up at his name, seeing, well hell. Kiibo.

“K-Kiiboy! Hey! You knoww, I’ve got a really important question to ask you!” Kokichi stammered, but he did his best to remain calm, putting his hands somewhat casually behind his head. “Like; super important. Soooo, could I come in?”

“It’s two in the morning.” Kiibo groaned, and his eyes had a slight haze, almost as if he wasn’t fully aware of the situation. “If you came to bother me at such a time, then might I ask, what exactly is it that you want?” He shuffled slightly to the side, and Kokichi noticed his hair was unkempt, so he might have been sleeping too. If he sleeps like people, that is.

“I’ll only tell you iiiiif you let me come in! So? Can I? Eh? Eh? _Ehhhh?”_ Kokichi giggled, and he felt much more relaxed now. He was sure that Kiibo would have to give in sometime, and he genuinely felt calamity rush over his soul. Then Kiibo let out a clearly exasperated sigh.

“If you’ll stop knocking on my door, then sure. But I need to start recharging again soon, so hurry up.” And with that, Kiibo rolled his eyes, stepping to the side, ushering Kokichi into his room.

His room looked normal. Except for one charging block plugged into a sole outlet at the corner of the room, which wasn’t there for Kokichi. Maybe it was meant for him, after all. But apart from that, everything was virtually the exact same. Kokichi couldn’t give two shits about the decor. 

“So. What is it?” Kiibo asked, looking down at his feet, sighing again. He seemed bothered, Kokichi realized. Well, getting woken up in the middle of the night by your annoying and secretly horny peer was something to get kind of annoyed about, that was reasonable enough. “If you’re not going to at least attempt to tell me, I’ll have to ask you to leave agai-“

“Do you have a dick?”

The room went silent for a moment. Kiibo’s eyes widened, then he sighed and smacked his palm on his forehead.

“You woke me up in the middle of the night to ask if I have genitalia? Seriously? How many times are you going to ask me that? It’s not so important that you have to ask me about it at this time too.”

Kokichi frowned. Well, he did feel like he sort of screwed up inside, after all. How do you fuck a robot after you asked them if they had a dick? Or if they’re clearly bothered by your presence?

Well, Kokichi had to change that.

“Come on, Kii-Boy! I’m not just asking you to ask you, haha! “ Kokichi giggled, and he could’ve sworn Kiibo’s cheeks tinted pink. “Do you ever think of like, doing stuff? You know, with a dick? If you’ve got one, eh?”

Kiibo looked clearly flustered, and he put his hands up, sweat (or what resembled it) beading at his forehead. “What do you mean? Are you asking if I ever engage in sexual activities? W-Why do you want to-“

  
  


“Kiibo, have you seriously not noticed me staring at you all those times during lunch?”

“Eh?” Kiibo jumped. But then he smiled heartedly. “You called me by my real name! I’m very thankful, thank you Kokichi! Maybe it’s not so bad that you woke me up this late after a-“

“I’m gonna keep cutting you off until you get my hints, damnit!” Kokichi whined, and he stamped his foot almost childlike. “As I was _saying_ , you never noticed me staring at you. Or literally asking you nonstop if you’ve got a dick? Or always wanting to team with you during investigation? It’s not just because I’m always latching onto you!” 

“K-Kokichi? I don’t quite get what you’re trying to say?” Kiibo questioned, and he shrugged his hands into the collar of his suit, clutching onto the metal. “But, are you saying what I think you’re saying? I’m not oblivious to romantic advances, you know!”

And Kokichi gulped. He firmly tugged on the hem of his own white uniform, suddenly so nervous inside, the butterflies and honey mixing to no avail. Because he never wanted to show anyone his true side, never mind a robot who he swore he hated with his guts at first. But he was nervous. Yeah. Kokichi Oma was extremely nervous. Because he didn’t know what Kiibo would think. A human liking a robot? How absurd can somebody even be? He’s so idiotic for thinking this, and he felt himself crumble, and he was wondering why he wasn’t dropping to his knees and begging for some sense of forgiveness and-

‘You know, if you’re saying what I think you are, then…” Kiibo trailed off, and he eyed the side of his bed with a sudden interest, toying his silver hair in between his metal fingers. “You know, Kokichi, I sort of like you. I mean, not like, uh, well, I don’t know! But, eh, just-”

“What?” Kokichi perked up his head, and he felt heat thrust inside his legs. “What do you mean?”

The room was silent for a moment. Wow, he really made Kiibo be the one confessing. But, if he could tell him how he really felt in the end as well, then he was alright with it.

Kiibo looked straight into Kokichi’s eyes, a determination now filling them, and he seemed much more awake. “I.. I have feelings for you, Kokichi! Superduperromanticfeelingsandthey’rereallyreallyreallystrong!” He spat out that jumble of words, face flushing hot red, and threw his head down, pushing his fingers together. He screwed his eyes shut, and the room was silent again, and Kokichi realized that he was waiting for a response. Mostly because Kokichi had been gawking for what now felt like a billion years.

“W-Wait, so you feel the same?” Kokichi whispered, and the world felt like it was going to implode in on itself. Because for the first time in Kokichi’s life, he felt somewhat thrilled. Exhilarated. Delighted, in fact, and he felt the ends of his lips curl up into a smile. And before he knew it, he threw himself onto the shuddering robot, mustering the toughest hug he could ever pull together in, well, ever.

“K-Kokichi!” Kiibo squeaked, and Kokichi felt his body tense at his sides. “W-What is this? Are you trying to do something?”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, and he pulled away hastily. “Huh? I’m hugging you, dumbass!” Did this guy seriously not know what a _hug_ was? Kokichi had a lot of stuff to teach him, wow.

  
  


Kiibo looked confused, and he cocked his head to one side. “...Hug? Oh! I know! It’s an embrace that humans do, right? Ah, I see now. I’m sorry, I just never had a ‘hug’, before. Nobody ever embraced me, well, romantically, you know? But if you come back in, I promise I won’t get scared again!”

Jesus christ, this guy was adorable.

And so Kokichi voiced that.

“You’re so adorable, Kiibo!”

He threw himself back into Kiibo’s arms, smelling the sweat on his forehead ( _really, what was that?)._ Kiibo squealed again, and his body tensed up like it had done before, but after a little while, he gave in, wrapping his arms around Kokichi’s small waist. He chuckled slightly, and Kokichi gasped when he felt Kiibo nuzzle his head into the underside of his jaw, almost falling to the ground when he embraced him even tighter.

“You learn quickly, right?” Kokichi smiled, and he sighed deeply, hugging Kiibo even tighter. Kiibo nodded softly, and the two just hugged each other for what seemed like ever, Kokichi swearing he was going to explode with the way Kiibo was rubbing his cheek against his collar bone. “Ah, I wasn’t clear, sorry. I do… I do like you too, Kiibo. I won’t call you Kii-boy, that just doesn’t sound… right.”

Kiibo looked up, and Kokichi marveled at the smile across his face, blush painting his cheeks. “Kokichi, so, uh. What are we?”

Kokichi felt his eyebrow raise again. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve never had a romantic relationship, before. It’s always been strictly professional, especially with my creator. I mean, I’ve never had opportunities for socializing before I was in here, you know? Cause I only lived with Professor Iidabashi, and he was nice. But I felt guilty constantly, because apparently I hurt him in a previous state of my consciousness. T-That’s a long story, so, uh, well…”

Kokichi looked up slightly, seeing as Kiibo was two inches taller than him, and he pouted teasingly. “You can tell me your entire life story, later. Just get to the interesting part, already. Come on. Come _on!”_

“Alright! U-Uh, I don’t know how to work a romantic relationship, nevermind a human one. I’ve been programmed with the most basic understanding of human affection, talking, that such. So I’m relatively new to stuff like this. I’ve also had, well, _other_ forms of activities implemented into my body, so, uh, if you’re supposed to do that first, then I can take it.”

“Kiibo! I don’t know anything about dating either, hehe! So, we can both figure it out together. I don’t mind what you do cause you’re kinda all I want right now.” Crap, his horniness was returning. “I-I mean! That sounded totally cringy, sorry! But, like, what do you mean by other forms of activities?”

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, because Kiibo flushed even deeper if that was possible, huffing and looking down. “Do I really need to say, Kokichi?” And, holy crap, Kokichi forgot why he was here all along. He came here to quite literally pound this robot into the sheets, still sporting a major erection, but now he was discussing having a relationship with him instead, and cuddling with him? He didn’t mind it, though, but he assumed that it would be saved for the aftercare. But by the looks of it, those suspicions and thoughts he had back in his room not too long ago were being confirmed right in front of his own eyes.

“So, you’ve got a dick? Woah! Really? _Really?”_ Kokichi felt enthralled, and he instinctively bucked his hips up as he felt his too obvious boner poke at his pants. He couldn’t care less if Kiibo saw it. Which he clearly did, because he backed away quickly, hiding his face in the metallic collar of his suit yet again. And he seemed even more flustered than before.

“Y-You’re! K-Kokichi!” Kiibo stuttered, looking away hastily. “I just told you and you’re already aroused? Do I seriously entice you t-that much?” Kiibo gulped, pulling his hair in his hands, squinting his eyes closed yet again. And Kokichi felt that familiar lust overcome his body, the one he felt while he was in his room, and suddenly his cock hurt way too much in his too tight pants and this was all too much to process because _Kiibo had a dick Kiibo had a dick Kiibo had a dick._

“Honestly? Yeah, Kiibo. You entice the hell out of me.” He was fully aware of how low his voice sounded now, but he just hoped it turned Kiibo on (quite literally) rather than make him uncomfortable. Cause he couldn’t tell. “I came here to get you to do things that you’d totally disapprove of, but god, you’re just so insanely perfect.”

And now Kiibo’s eyes widened again, and his legs shook, and Kokichi felt everything wrap too tightly around his mind as he felt his legs inch closer and closer to the robot, realizing he was practically pushing him onto the bed now. For every step he took, Kiibo took one backwards, and then Kokichi’s urges took him over and he placed his hands on Kiibo’s chest and shoved him onto the bed below him.

“K-Kokichi!” Kiibo stuttered, and his face was burning bright red, Kokichi’s erection achingly obvious right about now. The honey swirled around in his insides, and god he was so _hot for this robot it was surreal._ But then a pang erupted in his head again.

_He doesn’t want this, does he._

And Kokichi gasped, throwing himself upwards, brain scrambling of what to think before he blurted a sentence that he never knew that he could utter in his entire godforsaken existence.

“Juuuuuuust kidding, haah! I’d _never_ get horny. So, uh, you’re on your own, Kii-boy! Bye!”

He laughed nervously, trying to understand if the expression on Kiibo’s face was confusion or anger or-

Oh, he was hurt.

Kiibo looked really hurt, his lips parted downwards slightly, ahoge drooping. Maybe if he could cry, he would, because he certainly looked upset. He crossed his legs slowly on the bed, chest heaving for an unknown reason, and Kokichi felt even more hurt now. This was _not_ what was supposed to happen! He literally had exactly what he wanted, a blossoming relationship with someone he cared for so insanely deeply, and he managed to undo it within the lifespan of five seconds. What was the matt-

“Kokichi, you’re lying, aren't you?”

“Hm?”

“I… I feel like you weren’t being honest, just now. I feel like… like you really do like me. Like that. Because you’d never say anything like that to me. You’d never just stop calling me a nickname to tease with me. And I’ve honestly never heard your voice get like that.” He paused, and Kokichi was listening way too much, and he continued. “I wasn’t… upset by that. I was surprised. But I wasn’t upset. I want you to continue.”

And Kokichi’s world proceeded to tense around him, and he perked upwards again, because _how did he literally just figure out that shell of his so goddamn easily?_

And Kokichi relaxed, and his voice deepened again.

“Fine, ya got me. I like you.”

A pause.

“So, I guess you’d like it if I did this?” Kokichi questioned, and he took a step, leaning onto Kiibo who was now almost pressed up against the bed now, heaving himself upwards as he straddled him slowly, grunting as he tried to adjust his legs to a more comfortable position. “This doesn’t hurt, right?” He asked slowly.

“N-No, it doesn’t. And, yes, I like it.” Kiibo spluttered, clearly flustered, but Kokichi felt his body relax slowly beneath him. “G-Go on, I’m alright. I don’t want you to hide yourself anymore. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

That was so insanely cheesy for someone who was being straddled on a bed, wow.

“Alright” Kokichi huffed, and he rode up a little more, placing his hands on either one of Kiibo’s shoulders and pinning him down to the mattress, hard, but not _too_ hard. Just hard enough to hear Kiibo’s voice hitch and see his eyes grow hazy, teeth clenching as blush painted his face furiously. “So, you’d like it if I did this too, right?”

His boner was so achingly obvious, and it rubbed against his stomach desperately, and god he didn’t know how much longer he could last. Kiibo nodded slowly, and whimpered as Kokichi leaned down, their foreheads pressing against one anothers, his breathing growing ragged and heavy. The room smelled so musky now, and Kokichi’s brow darkened, feeling lust coat the inside of his stomach and spread through his body.

Their noses almost touched one anothers, Kiibo panting desperately, and Kokichi wondered if he wanted this just as much as he did. He slowly pressed his ass against Kiibo’s crotch, moaning slightly as he felt the friction rub against his dick, and so he began moving his hips sporadically, feeling Kiibo shudder beneath him. Did he have some sort of sensor down there as well?

“K-Kokichi, that’s-” Kiibo gasped, eyes shooting open, then his head lolled back slightly. “I-I’ve got a m-mechanic there, and it feels kinda- ah!” He stopped mid sentence when Kokichi ground himself roughly against that area, letting out a breathy moan. And Kokichi felt his heart beat so deeply inside of his chest, and he whispered.

“Would you like it if I did this?” Kokichi asked, their faces way too close now, but he couldn’t care. Kiibo seemed to read his mind, nodding slowly, and he parted his lips. Kokichi instantly dove into his mouth, their lips crashing against one anothers, and he furrowed his brows, putting his hands behind Kiibo’s head, feeling Kiibo wrap his legs around his waist. The two kissed roughly, a rumbling groan erupting from deep inside of Kiibo’s chest, and he whimpered as Kokichi dove his hips back into his groin.

Kokichi prodded his bottom lip for entrance with his teeth, and Kiibo shuddered, parting his lips again slightly. He hadn’t kissed someone before, like, ever. But this made it feel like it was a daily occurrence for him, what with the way Kiibo moaned around his lips and tightened his legs around his waist. When Kiibo granted him entry, Kokichi slowly slipped in his tongue, moving it between his bottom lip to the top, exploring the roof of his mouth. It did feel wet, so it was something like saliva. But that was sort of the last thing on his mind right now.

He felt like he was turning to static as he moved his tongue around the near front of Kiibo’s mouth, flicking it near his teeth before tilting his head so he could rub his throat lightly, enthralled by the sound of Kiibo’s shudders and whines. Kokichi pushed his lips forward more, feeling Kiibo’s tongue connect with his, and the two collided more as Kokichi’s hips dove absentmindedly into Kiibo’s groin. It was like all he could concentrate on was how nice he felt inside, or the sweet noises that he made, and he wanted to see him again. He felt his chest heave with the loss of breath, so he pulled away, huffing heavily.

Kiibo looked so different from how he normally was. His hair was slightly mussed at the top, pink staining his cheeks, saliva wetting his lips. He panted, staring up into Kokichi’s purple eyes, his own blue ones hazed over. His hands were now on top of Kokichi’s shoulders, and he gripped them so bruisingly tightly that Kokichi was sure they’d leave marks. But he wanted to be marked, he was so insanely obsessed with this robot it was incomprehensible. Kiibo’s flush trailed down to his neck, obscured by his too bulky suit, and Kokichi frowned.

“W-What’s wrong?” Kiibo asked softly, his shoulders heaving. “I-I’m sorry if I wasn’t s-satisfactory.” He still looked so adorable, even when he was nervous, even when he was currently being kissed the hell out of by Kokichi. His chest shuddered, and he looked downwards, eyebrows raising slightly. “You know, we don’t ha-have to continue, if you wa-”

“Shut it. I’m trying to decide if your suit can come off.” Kokichi said deeply, prodding a finger at the cold metal of Kiibo’s outerwear. “I mean, you don’t need to. But I wanna see what else is underneath that annoying thing.” And Kokichi felt annoyed, because he wanted so desperately to mark up Kiibo, to see cute pink hickies-oh, were they blue or pink? Eh, no time. He wanted to see how he would whimper underneath his touch, and how he would react when he kissed his neck.

“O-Oh.” Kiibo stuttered. “I-it doesn’t. This suit is a part of me, I can only get rid of my collar. S-So you can see my neck, if you want”

“It’s a part of you? Then where’s your dick?” Kokichi asked maybe a little too loudly, and Kiibo winced, flushing even deeper and looking away in embarrassment. 

“I-It’s there. It’s basically a human one, but my, y-you know, that’s-”

“Shhh, just lemme see your neck.” Kokichi panted, and Kiibo shut up instantly, nodding desperately. He moved one of his hands away from Kokichi’s shoulder to reach a hand to the back of his neck, pressing a button, and his collar slid down into his suit. Kokichi could see his entire neck now, and god it was so beautiful.

Pale milky skin extended from his collarbone all the way to the top of his jawline, so precious and untainted. The moonlight from outdoors coated it, and the crisp light showed the edges of his jawline. He had a slight Adam's apple, which bobbed nervously, and Kiibo swallowed anxiously as Kokichi leaned down. It was unmarked, and innocent, and Kokichi knew he had to change that.

He looked up at Kiibo for permission, who nodded softly, and he pressed his lips to his throat, earning another cute shudder from the robot. He swirled his tongue around his jawline, hearing him gasp, before kissing it lightly and moving downwards to his Adam’s apple, which he bit the skin that coated it, or at least what resembled skin. Kiibo whined, and Kokichi felt fire elicit in him. So he moved his hot tongue in circles around the bottom half of his neck, trailing it over every inch of that skin before coming down to suck on his collarbone. Kiibo jolted and threw his head back, moaning lowly, gripping slightly onto Kokichi’s hair. Kokichi grunted, biting the skin slightly and then moving his tongue along the side of his neck, leaving little love bites along the way. They were a purplish red, so his original suspicions were confirmed. He left another bite on the edge of his jawline, coming up to nip at the skin that connected it to his cheek before moving back to Kiibo’s lips. Kiibo moaned again, and Kokichi ran a hand over his throat, feeling the heat pulsate in his neck. And he felt his dick throb relentlessly, and he felt so insanely needy.

He pressed his tongue roughly against Kiibo’s lip again, pushing in, and Kiibo squeaked, his hands wrapping around Kokichi’s waist, tugging at his scarf. Kokichi got the hint, and while he let his tongue venture around inside of Kiibo’s mouth, he pulled his scarf down, shuddering as the cold air nipped at his neck. But he let out a satisfied sigh when Kiibo placed a warm heavy hand on there, palm exploring his own pale rosy skin. Their tongues collided once more, Kiibo opening his mouth wider every now and then to let Kokichi ravage the roof of his mouth. Kokichi moaned in agreement when Kiibo scraped his own tongue against the bottom of his teeth, and that familiar feeling of his chest throbbing from the lack of air resurfaced. But it felt too good, and he couldn’t stop.

Kiibo tasted somewhat sweet. His saliva was normal, but he just in general felt like candy, and whenever he moved his tongue to press against Kokichi’s, a nice feeling of warmth shot through his entire being. And Kokichi wanted even more of this beautiful robot. He loved leaving marks on his body, enjoying feeling him squirm beneath him, and he pulled away, gasping for breath when Kiibo rocked his hips against his own yet again.

“K-Kokichi, could I…” Kiibo trailed off, huffing as he moved his hands over Kokichi’s neck, marveling at the rose that contrasted with the pale of his skin and the way his collar bone dipped down to the center of his chest in a V motion. He pinched the skin lightly, and Kokichi’s breath hitched, but he nodded slowly. And Kiibo shakily lifted himself up, placing a hand to his throat and eyes widening as he saw the hickies that coated his skin. “Y-You did this?”

“Yup. You look really hot like that.” Kokichi said bluntly. He readjusted his hips so he was still straddling Kiibo, but he was slightly positioned more upwards now, and Kiibo flushed. He brought his lips to Kokichi’s neck, brows furrowing as he sucked dryly. Kokichi gasped and moaned lightly when he added his tongue, exploring the skin and this newfound activity, fingers moving down to his back until they came to rest against his ass. Kokichi’s erection was pressed between Kiibo’s stomach and his own, and whenever Kiibo moved, friction ensued, making Kokichi groan lowly. Kiibo continued trailing his tongue gently over Kokichi’s neck, occasionally looking up to see Kokichi’s flushed expression, almost whimpering at just how serious he looked. So out of place from the usual lying smiling teen, but he somewhat liked this new side of him. He bit gently at his collarbone, and Kokichi gasped, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips upward. Kiibo moaned in return, and he pushed himself down gently, the two rocking together as Kiibo started to mark his neck. He left strawberry hickies all over the large area of exposed skin, glistening streaks of saliva remaining near his jawline as he moved lower and lower, until his face met with the thin fabric of his white shirt, laden with colorful buttons. He looked quite different without the checkered scarf, which rested forgotten on the floor, and Kokichi assumed that Kiibo wanted to see more of him. So, he heaved himself upwards, grasping the bottom of his shirt and throwing it over his head, abandoning it on the floor. Now there was an entire lake of skin, so much left untouched, and Kokichi swore that Kiibo was almost malfunctioning.

Kokichi leaned down and crashed their lips together again, pushing Kiibo back onto the bed, and he moaned when he pressed his crotch against Kiibo’s. Kiibo’s hands traveled down his smooth back, taking in all of the feeling around his palms, occasionally pinching the skin between his fingers, earning a whimper or two from the purple haired male. Their tongues intertwined yet again, and they kissed like they were the only things that mattered to each other, Kiibo’s hands scrambling for purchase against the smooth skin of Kokichi’s back. Kokichi traveled his tongue between Kiibo’s bottom teeth, taking plunges into the roof of his mouth, and he leaned in roughly once more, eliciting a mix of a squeal and a moan from Kiibo, before he pulled away. Kiibo whined, and a thin string of silvery saliva connected their bottom lips. Red was plastered onto his cheeks, and he grumbled deep in his chest as Kokichi ground his hips again, pressing their foreheads together.

“I-Hahh-I wonder, do you have anything else that can get you off?” Kokichi questioned, rubbing their groins together, and he felt like he would go insane if he didn’t have Kiibo on his dick in any way at all right now. He rocked the two of them together, Kiibo whimpering, struggling to speak in normal coherent sentences, shudders escaping between his glistening lips as he screwed his eyes shut, bucking his hips upwards.

“I-I’ve got sensitivity sensors, they’re on my s-shou-AH!” Kiibo threw his head back into the sheets and let out a garbled screech as Kokichi yanked the knobs on his shoulders, moving them to around the halfway point, and his thighs shook helplessly beneath Kokichi. His eyes flickered to the back of his head, and Kokichi marveled at the sight of this. He was exactly what Kokichi wanted right now. So, to test this, he moved his hips and lurched his hurting erection against Kiibo’s crotch, and Kiibo cried out, drooling slightly, hands scrambling aimlessly around Kokichi’s back. “K-Kokichi! Please!”

“Fuck. You’re so fucking hot.” Kokichi moaned, and he rubbed the two of them together again, bouncing up and down, hearing Kiibo scream in blind pleasure, whole body quivering beneath him. He leaned in for another kiss, smashing their lips together hungrily, and Kiibo moaned loudly into the kiss. He pushed his hands into Kokichi’s purple hair, mumbling incoherent sentences as Kokichi ravaged his mouth with his tongue, legs jerking furiously around his waist. Kokichi pulled away again, moaning lowly, clenching his teeth as he gripped Kiibo’s hair tightly in his hand, making him jolt and quiver. “Fuck, could I take off everything else?”

Kiibo seemed like he couldn’t say anything else, constant moans and garbles of speech erupting from his lips, and Kokichi frowned. He reluctantly turned the sensors back down, so they were around the quarter-way-mark, and Kiibo calmed down considerably, still shuddering lightly beneath Kokichi’s body. He heaved his chest up and down, puffing out air hastily, taking a moment to calm himself. “Y-Yes.”

Kokichi didn’t need to hear anything else. He jumped off of Kiibo reluctantly, seeing that he wouldn’t be able to take off his pants if he did so, and he shoved his white pants down his ankles, stomping on them messily as they left his legs. Kiibo flushed at the sight of Kokichi’s boner straining against his orange and yellow striped boxers, and he kicked off his shoes lazily, hearing them clunk against the foot of the bed, throwing off his socks as well. He walked back to Kiibo, whose eyes were shot open, unable to tear away from his body, and he giggled suggestively.

“So, you do like what you see, huh?” Kokichi asked teasingly, slowly moving his hips, and he grunted as he rested on his knees. Kiibo was still lying on the bed, so Kokichi was on top of him somewhat, his erection glaringly close to his face. Kiibo spluttered, and Kokichi raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on Kiibo’s shoulders, careful as to not touch the sensors. “Fuck, I’ve dreamt about this for so long, you’re so fucking perfect.” Kiibo still seemed unable to speak, face reddening, and Kokichi slowly grasped his hair, pulling him upwards, eliciting a whimper from him. “You know, I’ve thought about this for such a long time, Kiibo. I think about you in all sorts of dirty awful ways, heh. Like what you look like on your knees, or what you’d do if I fucked you. You know, that stuff.” 

Kiibo looked up, blue eyes wide, slightly hazy, and Kokichi groaned at how large and innocent they were. His cock pulsed inside of his straining boxers, sure they’d rip if he didn’t pull them off, and he grasped his silver hair firmer in his pale hand. Kiibo flushed, staring at Kokichi’s erection, toying with his fingers nervously in his hands, body shaking slightly. “Y-You thought of me like that?” He questioned, and he looked down, squeezing his eyes shut. “K-Kokichi, I think of you t-too, but I didn’t know we were so similar.”

“Huh?” Kokichi gasped, and his lips curled up into a pleased smile. “Oh! Awesome! That makes this a lot easier.” Then, he jerked up Kiibo’s head, hearing him squeak in surprise. He let his clothed erection prod against his face, watching Kiibo’s eyes widen more, face bright red. “So, do you wanna? I mean, you’ve totally thought about this, you dirty little robot. Heh. I wonder what else you’ve thought of, you can tell me, don’t be shy!” 

Kibo looked away, and he shook his head, shakily bringing his fingertips to the hem of Kokichi’s boxers. “I-I’d rather not, I’m sorry. But, I’ll do this. It’s admittedly one thing that’s sort of been on my mind.” And he shuddered as he brought down Kokichi’s boxers, marveling at the sight of his erection springing up. Kokichi sighed in pleasure as cold air nipped his cock, finally ridden of the godforsaken underwear. “I’ve never seen a, well, you know before. My apologies if this won’t be satisfactory, so-”

“Kiibo, I’ve wanted this for so fucking long, Jesus. The things I think about involving you, I just, _wow.”_ Kokichi gasped, and he stroked Kiibo’s cheek, taking his cock in his other hand and guiding it towards his slightly parted lips, blush clearly visible. “I want all of you. This is going to be probably the best goddamn thing in my life, shit.” Kokichi took his hand off his cock, now positioned straight at Kiibo’s mouth, and he huffed deeply, placing both of his hands in Kiibo’s hair, tugging on the silver strands. “So, just, god.”

Kiibo looked up at Kokichi, and opened his mouth slowly, closing his eyes and placing either of his hands on Kokichi’s hips while moving his head onto his cock. Fuck, fantasies were now becoming realities and all of this felt so insanely _amazing_ and Kokichi was probably going to die right now with the way Kiibo was going onto his cock. He moved closer and closer to his base, not stopping, and wow he didn’t have a gag reflex. Another reason why he was so insanely perfect. Kokichi thrusted his hips forward slightly, so Kiibo’s nose pressed against his abdomen, and he groaned loudly, throwing his head back. Kiibo grunted around his cock but he didn’t gag, just furrowing his brow slightly, gripping tighter on his hips when he had reached the end.

Kokichi’s eyes crossed slightly, and he threw his head back because jesus _fuck,_ this felt so much better than jacking off. Why didn’t he try this sooner? Kiibo felt so wet and warm around his cock, and he didn’t cough or stop, quite the opposite. Kiibo pulled out slowly until he was about halfway before going back down, wincing as Kokichi grasped his white hair in his hands, slightly nuzzling him against his stomach. But he didn’t object, and Kokichi moaned lowly when his throat somehow _tightened_ for fucks sake, and he cried out when he felt a tongue wrap against the shaft of his cock.

Kiibo moved his head slowly, his tongue racing along the edges of Kokichi’s cock, trying to coat every part of it. He had positioned himself so he was now sitting against the post of the bed, giving Kokichi easier access to maneuver his hips, and he used his fingers to touch the parts that he couldn’t always coat with his saliva. Which, wow, there was a surprising amount of. He was somewhat sloppy, spit dripping from the sides of his mouth, and he stared up into Kokichi’s eyes, his own blue ones glazed over with what could only be described as lust.

Every time Kokichi pulled his hips away, Kiibo gave a little kitten lick at the tip, before letting him plunge back into the depths of his throat, swirling it near the base. He maneuvered his mouth so that whenever Kokichi pushed away, Kiibo would push as well, lips meeting the edge of his cock, and he sucked on it needily, continuing to stare into Kokichi’s eyes as he pushed and pulled his head, letting Kokichi move his hips in and out of his mouth, saliva drooping at his lips, and woah he was so insanely attractive right now.

Kokichi felt his tip rub against the back of Kiibo’s throat, and he groaned loudly, biting his lip as he grasped his head tightly again, moving his legs far apart before thrusting lightly, hearing Kiibo whimper and feeling him shudder beneath him. He didn’t want to go too rough, but god this was amazing. The way Kiibo stared up into his eyes, and the way noises erupted from his throat, grumbling around his cock, it was all so insanely beautiful. His face was somewhat of a mess, saliva gathering at his chin, and he made sweet little noises. They weren’t gags, because he couldn't, but they were moans of approval and slight slurps as more spit escaped his mouth, a groaning noise every now and then whenever he decided to grind his crotch into the heel of his foot. Because, oh, well, he was doing that right now.

Fuck. Kiibo was grinding against his heel while he sucked Kokichi’s dick so amazingly that he was so sure he would die right now, and he let moans around his cock, softly whimpering whenever Kokichi tightened the grip in his hair and thrust his hips just a little deeper, so his head grazed against his uvula and made him actually let a noise somewhat like a gag, though it was more of a croak, and he pressed his fingers even tighter around Kokichi’s hips, red becoming evident.

“You’re so perfect, my god, K-Kiibo…” Kokichi groaned. “D-Don’t stop, woah, you’re so perfect and amazing and goD-” His voice cut off and a mixture of a cry and a gasp escaped his throat as Kiibo pulled himself off almost completely, lips turning pale slightly as they neared the head of his cock, cold air pricking the saliva coating his shaft, before he dove back in completely, warmth and wetness and tightness encasing him yet again.

Kiibo left short flicks with his tongue along the tip of his cock, going around one more time completely, and he whimpered as Kokichi grasped his hair too tightly in his hands and forced him all the way down, eliciting a whine from him. Kokichi huffed, eyes flickering around in his skull as he kept Kiibo’s head there, before he let go, Kiibo sniffing and slowly pulling himself off of his dick, eyelids fluttering when he reached the tip, completely off now. A thin string of saliva connected his bottom lip to the head of his cock, and Kiibo’s chest heaved as he let out a hefty sigh, looking back up at Kokichi, red deep hickies evident across his neck as the same hue coated his face, wiping his chin slowly as saliva began to pool at his lap.

“I… haah… hope that was, uh, satisfactory.” Kiibo panted, eyes glazed over, staring at Kokichi’s cock now slick with his own saliva, looking down at the mess on his face and chin, blushing even more. He continued to grind into his heel slowly, one hand still positioned on Kokichi’s hip, and Kokichi wondered what other noises he could get him to make.

“Kiibo, why don’t we see your other functions?” Kokichi sniggered, cock pulsing almost painfully as he saw Kiibo’s messed face turn into a confused expression, and he cocked his head to one side, still so insanely cute even after he had just given him the dirtiest blowjob ever. “Like, uh, I dunno…” He trailed off, then giggled, throwing himself onto Kiibo, relishing in the startled squeak that came from between his lips. He grabbed his hands roughly, ignoring how slick they were with precum and spit, and pinned them up above his head, smirking as Kiibo’s face flushed and his mouth curled into a confused cry. “You’ve got a hole, right?”

“Eh?!” Kiibo choked, and he gulped nervously, the hickies turning deeper slowly on his neck. “I-I, uuhhhh, yeah. I do, i-if you want to see it then…” He paused, shuddering, bucking his hips upwards towards Kokichi’s face, and he nudged his head downwards to his crotch. “I-I mean, well, it’s a panel, and you’ve got to lift it-”

“I see!” Kokichi smiled, and he huffed as he bent down, hand grasping Kiibo’s groin, trailing his finger over the various metal grooves before it came to rest on a small rectangular curve. “Here, hm?” He questioned, feeling his cock throb relentlessly.

“Y-Yeah.” Kiibo flushed, and he looked away, breathing deeply. God, he looked amazing. With his hair mussed up and spit drooping at his chin, hands still above his head even though Kokichi had let go of them not too long ago. He was right where Kokichi wanted him, and god, was it just simply perfect. So Kokichi pushed his fingers to the edge of the panel, smiling, and he grasped onto the curve of it, pulling it upwards. The panel swung back, and somehow blended into the rest of his suit, obscuring itself. There, he saw Kiibo’s genitals, and he was surprised to see that they looked completely normal. Basically, well, human like. No weird metal things or random springs or stuff like that. Just a dick and an ass, and it appeared to be throbbing just like his own.

“God, Kiibo, you’re so horny. No wonder you like to grind on yourself like that, heh! You dirty little robot…” Kokichi smiled seductively, his voice lowering, sending chills throughout Kiibo’s chest. He stared attentively at Kiibo’s ass, pressing a hand to it, as the suit had somehow evaporated around it so he could now see lakes of beautiful pale flesh, which he gripped tightly in his hand, marveling at the way that it rippled from the touch across his palm. “ _And_ you have a big ass? Woah! I’ve totally gotta thank that Professor Idi-what not guy!”

“Kokichi, I…” Kiibo groaned, and he bit his lip, tightening his fingers around one another as he pushed his hips forward. “P-Please…”

Kokichi growled, moving back to eye level with Kiibo, grabbing his hands tightly in his own again, securing him to the bed. Kiibo gasped, and instinctively spread his legs, arching his back slightly as Kokichi leaned in closer, so their foreheads grazed against one anothers.

“What is it, Kiibo?” Kokichi smiled devilishly, his voice growing husky, and Kiibo whimpered in his throat. “Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want, you horny little shit? Do you want me to throw you against the bedsheets and make me forget your own name, huh, _huh?”_ Kokichi whispered those too lewd words right in his face, moving his hips down so his cock grazed against Kiibo’s, watching as his face screwed up and he whined helplessly.

“Kokichi…” Kiibo started, face a brutal shade of red, eyes glazing over as he moaned slightly against Kokichi’s grasp, grinding his hips in response to the force meeting his cock, friction against friction. “Y-Yes. I do.”

Kokichi rose an eyebrow and chuckled, lifting himself up, and he brought three fingers to Kiibo’s lips, prodding at them impatiently. Kiibo now looked confused, and while he was somewhat obscured by Kokichi’s other hand pinning his two larger ones, he still didn’t seem exactly sure of what was going on. Kokichi rolled his eyes.

“Open. I can’t just push in straight away, duh. Plus, I’ll get to know your sweet spots. There’s no lube here.” Kokichi spat, and he pushed his fingers against his face. Kiibo looked up at him as he realized what Kokichi meant, and he smiled gently. Because he didn't just want to ravage him, no. He had some sense of care, a sense that he realized when he referred to him by his real name. And so Kiibo complied, opening his lips slowly, letting out a tiny _mmfp_ when Kokichi pushed his fingers inside.

Kokichi cocked his head, groaning softly to himself as he used his other hand to let go of Kiibo’s wrists and touch his own leaking cock, moaning while he moved his fingers around Kiibo’s mouth. Kiibo kept his fists there, letting out surprised squeals as he slurped hastily, trying to avoid the copious amount of saliva escaping his lips, which dropped onto his chest. He was a lot messier than he had expected to be, but Kokichi honestly thought it made the entire situation around ten times hotter. 

He felt Kiibo’s tongue swirl around his fingers, and his throat somehow tightened again when he pushed them down all the way to the knuckles, feeling the tips of his fingers touch the back of his throat. He moved them halfway outwards, swirling them around his mouth once more before pulling out, marveling at the thick string of glistening saliva that connected his fingers to Kiibo’s gasping lips, Kiibo whining and shuffling on the bed as Kokichi ground his hips against his own once more, cocks rubbing against one anothers.

Kokichi looked back at his fingers, chuckling, and then he patted a hand against the edge of Kiibo’s ass, motioning for him to turn around. Kiibo did slow, getting up hastily and wiping at his chin once more before turning around, flushing as he felt his ass shake underneath Kokichi’s hand, feeling wet fingers prod against his entrance.

“You ready?” Kokichi asked, and Kiibo whimpered as he felt pressure directly at his hole, the first finger slick. He nodded, biting his lip and looking back, grasping onto the pillow in front of him, and he heard Kokichi exhale roughly behind him. He gasped suddenly when he felt a hand at his hair, pinning his head down to the pillow, and now he was unable to look. “You’re going to keep your head down, understand?”

“Y-Yes.” Kiibo stammered at the order, and inhaled sharply as he felt the finger push past the first ring, before slowly moving deeper inside him, sucking in air through his teeth. Kokichi stared in awe as Kiibo took his finger inside all the way, first knuckle pressing against the edge of his ass and the start of his balls. “G-Ghn-”

“It doesn’t hurt, right?” Kokichi questioned, hoping that he didn’t go in too roughly. And he sighed in relief when Kiibo let out a shaky _yes,_ moving his finger out all the way before plunging it back in, trying to look for _something._ He raced his finger along Kiibo’s walls, sighing in pleasure as he felt the hotness and tightness engulf him, surprised because this felt exactly like an actual ass. He had fingered himself a few times, so whoever made this, they got it completely spot on. “Damn, you’re tight as hell.” Continuing the motion, Kiibo began to let out slight groans, waves beginning to burn through his body. He started moving his hips in time to the motion of Kokichi’s hand, huffing and trying to let him angle his finger perfectly.

Kiibo murmured weakly into the pillow, clutching it tightly as Kokichi instinctively pushed his head down deeper, letting him ravage the walls of his ass. His slick finger made slight squelching noises as it went in and out of him, and he decided to curl it downwards, pressing into one specific area that made Kiibo cry out and arch his back, eyes flickering to the back of his head. “K-Kokichi! There! Please, right there, yes!”

Kokichi smiled, and he rammed his finger against that spot a few more times, pleased that Kiibo had a prostate or at least what resembled one. He relished in the sounds that Kiibo made as he pushed his finger in and out, lewd sounds coming from both ends, and he pushed it in there deeply once more, groaning as Kiibo let out a broken moan of hot pleasure. “So, I found it, haha! D’ ya want me to add another one?”

Kiibo moaned softly, eyelids fluttering as he felt so hot and warm inside, and he gripped tighter still onto the pillow, wincing when Kokichi just pushed his head down deeper. “Y-Yes, Kokichi, yes!” He cried out loud, desperately thrusting his hips back, trying to feel more ache deep in his stomach and more of his cock throb as Kokichi fingered him. And he moaned weakly when Kokichi slid his finger out, wondering why he had stopped.

Kokich’s mind clouded as he pushed in a second finger along with the first, hearing Kiibo’s new relishing screams, thrusting it into his prostate, ramming relentlessly and gripping tightly onto his hair. He didn’t know how someone could be this _perfect_ and this _tight,_ but alas, here it was. He moved his fingers deep inside of him, brushing against that beautiful spot too many times, hearing Kiibo’s garbled words of approval and moans come from him, until they were eventually reduced to simple words of _yes, good,_ and _more._ He constantly moved his hips back, feeling like he was going stupid from the new sensation, and this was all that Kokichi had wanted. And he was the luckiest man ever, because wow, he had gotten it.

Kokichi thrusted in roughly, swirling his finger around his prostate teasingly a few times before pulling out almost the way, deciding to scissor his fingers so he stretched him out even more, in which Kiibo moaned loudly in response. Moving his fingers back to his prostate, he tickled the separated fingers against that spot inside of him, smiling as Kiibo shook beneath him and he tightened even more.

He tugged on his hair roughly, hearing Kiibo let out a startled cry, and leaned in, biting the nape of his neck lightly as he pushed his fingers in and out continuously, trying to spread them as far as they could go, scissoring his insides to the point where he felt like Kiibo would erupt. He whispered lewdly in his ear.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. I’ve thought about this forever, you know? About doing so much stuff with you? You make me go insane, you do. Did you know that before I came here, I touched myself to you? To you being fucked by me? To the brink of insanity.” He said those words softly in his ears, feeling Kiibo’s back tense and watching his eyes roll to the back of his head as he whined loudly, continuously pressing his hips against his fingers. “Fuck, I came so much. Thinking about you. And I’m going to do it again.”

Kiibo gasped desperately, looking at Kokichi, crying out as he tugged rougher on his silver hair, eyes bouncing all over the place as he felt his insides grow hot, the pressure inside his stomach increasing. Kokichi thrusted his fingers inside him roughly again, swirling his prostate, curling them in such a way that made him arch his back again and scream out loud, and grip the bed sheets needily. And oh god, he felt so insanely hot and tight around him.

He wriggled his fingers around his walls, feeling his hand grow tired, but he didn’t want to stop just yet, mostly because this felt too good even though he wasn’t fucking him and Kiibo’s pleasured screams and cries made him even hornier. But also because he didn’t want to hurt him, and he knew not to do anything too rough without permission.

He moved his knuckles around when he had pushed them down to the base yet again, Kiibo moaning weakly, voice cracking. Brushing them against his prostate gently, he moved his lips to Kiibo’s back, making his thrusts slower but rougher now, and he trailed his lips upwards until they met the back of Kiibo’s neck. He began to suck on the back gently, a place that he hadn’t touched yet, and Kiibo moaned and his voice box filled with static as his eyes crossed, the sensations overcoming him, feeling like his sensitivity sensors were turned to the max. 

Which he had done before, and it had been way too much for him to handle at that time. 

However, now, it simply made everything incredible. He flicked his tongue up the delves of Kiibo’s neck, leaving little zigzag patterns with his teeth as he licked up the skin, marveling at how simply amazing and warm it felt. He could feel the imprint of new blossoming hickies against his skin, pressing his lips lightly against each one, kissing it before moving to a new spot. 

He sucked the skin there gently, feeling Kiibo’s blood (or whatever it was) rush to the surface, and apparently it was red, because the hickies themselves were a dark purplish/red, or at least some form of red. His lips continued to leave imprints on Kiibo’s white untainted porcelain skin, while his fingers continued to ruthlessly press inside of him, and Kiibo jolted.

“K-Kokichi, please, I’m gonna-” Kiibo felt like he was in heaven, and this entire thing was brand new, his body bouncing ruthlessly with every thrust of Kokichi’s fingers deep into him, ruthlessly pressing against his spot that made him want to release on the spot. He rolled his eyes back and grabbed onto the pillow, clutching so hard that tears formed at the seams of the case, and he felt his entire body shudder and a white hot sensation take over his body as he-

“You’re not cumming yet.”

“W-Wha?”

Kiibo lifted his head lazily, moaning, then squeaked as Kokichi pushed it down yet again, feeling the warmth leave his ass, and he felt so empty. Now he realized how nice it felt to be filled by something as simple as fingers, but he felt distraught, slowly pushing his hips back in an attempt to get the pleasure again. But he huffed as he felt Kokichi shove him flat on the bed again before flipping him over, and he saw him sigh as he stared at his face with what could only be described as an extreme admiration.

“You look fucking amazing. I didn’t even get to fuck you yet, I’m not gonna just let you off the hook _that_ easy, Kiibo.” Kokichi snarled, grabbing Kiibo’s legs, and swinging them up over his head, wincing as they clunked against his shoulders. He really _was_ heavy, but that made sense, considering he was literally metal and almost nothing else. 

“K-Kokichi, I-” Kiibo started, grasping the edges of the bedsheets now, and he felt more desperation take him over now. This would be so much better than fingers. Because Kokichi was larger than fingers, and quite thicker for that matter, so he would probably be able to get release easily. “Y-Yes, please…”

“Fuck.” Kokichi spat, and he took his cock in his hand, still wet from Kiibo’s previous session, perfect for a use as lubricant. He slicked it up with his hand quickly, before huffing, pumping himself a few times lazily while Kiibo adjusted his legs on his shoulders and lifted his hips, moving his matted hair out of his face, eyes moving in and out of focus. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long, and now it’s happening, and I just, _wow.”_

Kiibo flushed as Kokichi pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance, and he felt stretched out, but he still felt slightly overwhelmed. Kokichi felt a little nervous, this being his first time really having sex and all, but after what had happened earlier, he felt more than prepared. So, he exhaled roughly, taking Kiibo’s hands and pinning them over his head again, and thrusted his hips forward slightly, sighing when he felt a pressure at the head.

“K-Kokichi, you should know…” Kiibo said, and Kokichi cocked his head to one side, smiling innocently.

“What is it?”

Kiibo laughed nervously, and god Kokichi couldn’t believe that he would ever hear these words come out of his mouth. Like, _ever._

_“_ Just so you know, well, u-uhh… You can be as rough with me as you want. I’m strong, I can take it, you don’t need to hold back for me, you know?” Kiibo whispered softly, and Kokichi loosened his grip, in which he moved his hands down to trail down Kokichi’s chest, eventually touching his aching cock with a shaking hand, moving his hips down, wincing as he felt the first burn signaling a slight entrance. “So, uh, yeah.”

Kokichi lay silent for a few seconds as Kiibo nervously adjusted his dick in his hands, trying to fit it inside him, when he felt something just crack inside of his mind, and all at once, everything he had been feeling, every little pent up nerve, it all just came spilling out.

And in one go, he grabbed Kiibo’s hands roughly in his own, jerking them out of the way, and he pushed his hips as far as he could go, groaning loudly as he felt Kiibo’s warmth completely encase him, hearing Kiibo cry out in surprise and pleasure. Kiibo’s eyes rolled back into his head and he arched his back, shaking on the bed, feeling Kokichi completely inside of him.

“K-Kokichi! There! Yes! Just like that!” Kiibo cried out, screwing his eyes shut, and Kokichi relaxed as he saw that Kiibo wanted this just as much as he did, if not more. So, he grasped Kiibo’s hips tightly in his own hands, repositioned his legs, and made the first movement, thrusting in and out once, cock curving perfectly upwards to where it rammed straight into Kiibo’s already raw prostate, earning a scream and a garbled cry from the robot writhing below him. “Yes!”

Kokichi began a movement, moving his hips in and out, groaning in pleasure as he felt his cock race along the walls of Kiibo, each drag more forceful than the last. Kiibo’s hips fell to the bed, but Kokichi caught them before they could fully plummet, throwing his legs further over his head so his thighs pressed up against the sides of his torso, sighing in amazement as he saw the way Kiibo’s body bounced roughly with each thrust.

Kiibo’s mind scrambled to find the feeling that was occurring in his brain, wondering how he wasn’t short circuiting, and his hands flailed aimlessly around the bed as Kokichi grasped onto his hips, leaving red marks on the area where there was nothing but pale thick flesh, or what resembled it anyways. He almost screamed when Kokichi fully moved his legs, Kokichi’s cock reaching new depths that he never knew existed inside of him, feeling it pulse deep in his ass, so much better than what fingers could ever do. He felt even fuller now, and he just wanted this forever, the realization of how _good_ intercourse felt hitting him like a bag of bricks.

“Jesus _fucking Christ,_ you’re so goddamn tight. Tighter than you were around my fingers.” Kokichi moaned, smirking as he moved his hips rapidly, engulfing every moan that Kiibo made, enjoying the lewd sounds that escaped his lips. The sound of smacking skin echoed throughout the dorm room, the dim lighting of the moon shining over Kiibo’s face in pure ecstasy and pleasure, illuminating his somewhat cute jawline and those little lines on his face and _god_ he wanted to kiss him.

So he did. Kokichi leaned in and smashed his lips against Kiibo’s, tongues intertwining messily and worlds colliding as his hips pressed up against Kiibo’s, pale rosy skin against pale olive tones, taking in every beautiful cry and scream and moan that came out of his lips. Kiibo writhed beneath him, unable to stay still from the pressure forming in his abdomen, and he choked when Kokichi’s stomach rubbed against his lonely boner, something resembling precum leaking from the tip.

Kokichi spread Kiibo’s legs a little more so they extended over to a little past his shoulders, and he hooked his arms around them, holding onto them tightly while he made out hungrily with his boyfriend/hookup/friend/best friend/enemy/who gives a shit. He was able to plummet his hips even deeper with that added advantage, and Kiibo screamed his name when his cock, instead of brushing near his prostate, rammed directly into it.

“K-Kokichi! Oh my god! There! Right there!” He cried out, eyes flickering to the back of his head, warmth fully taking over his body, and his feet shook as white hot pleasure engulfed his whole being, feeling his stomach zap inside of him. His voice garbled as he somewhat glitched, unable to process everything at once, and maybe he really was about to forget his name. He laid there, only able to yell Kokichi’s name and nothing else, mind going blank.

The same could be somewhat said for Kokichi, who pulled away from Kiibo’s lips, saliva connecting the two, and he watched Kiibo unravel beneath him as his hips smacked against Kiibo’s, his own bouncing dick rocking limply against his stomach, so Kokichi smiled. He took Kiibo’s cock in his hands, hearing him give a broken cry, feeling his body tense and his insides tighten, and seeing his face scrunch up in what could only be described in the best feeling in the entire universe, honestly. He pumped his length roughly, relishing in the screams and moans that came out of him.

Kiibo shook aimlessly beneath him, unable to remain still from the amount of pleasure coursing throughout his body, feeling his legs burn and his stomach turn to jelly and his cock turn white hot at the touch, each stroke sending a jolt of electricity throughout him, and he gripped onto the bed sheets roughly, in which they ripped slightly from his somewhat iron grip. His head lolled to the side quickly.

Kokichi leaned forward once more, and his body rocked to the side, grabbing Kiibo’s face in his hand that wasn’t back down at his cock, staring into his eyes with such intent, brow darkening.

“Look at me, Kiibo.” Kokichi moaned, nudging his head, and Kiibo panted desperately, feeling new levels of pressure enter his system, mind clouding with nothing but the current situation; how amazing this was. “I said, look at me.” 

Kiibo whined and shuddered, unable to move his eyes, staring far off into the distance of the room. His eyes flickered around in his skull, crossing every now and then. “I… I c-can’t! K-Kokichi, it’s s-so much, I’m gonna- please!” Kiibo cried out, and if tears of sheer pleasure would escape his eyes, they certainly would. He gasped deep in his raw throat as Kokichi jerked his face to his own, and he was met with Kokichi’s dark purple eyes, the speed at his cock only increasing, his entire being shuddering.

“You’re gonna cum, huh? Cum for me.” Kokichi demanded, and Kiibo nodded. Kokichi felt the pressure in his stomach reach a climax, his entire body burning with the desperate feeling of aching release, and he clenched his teeth, screwing his eyes shut and letting out a moan that fluctuated between octaves, embarrassed at how high it could go. His body shook roughly as he buried himself completely in Kiibo, hearing him moan weakly, and everything burned as he came deep inside of the shuddering robot.

He fell on top of Kiibo, sighing heftily, and didn’t realize that in the process, his elbow flicked the sensitivity sensor on Kiibo’s left shoulder all the way to max, hand still working furiously at his aching cock leaking with precum that pooled on his suit. Before he knew it, the simple movement of his cock twitching inside him sent him into orbit, and Kiibo let out a scream that almost sounded bloodcurdling as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he nearly bit his tongue off, hips shaking jerkily, whole body quaking with such pleasure and pressure, and a liquid escaped from his own cock, spurting over Kokichi’s stomach, fist, and his own abdomen, coating the two of the with the unknown semen like substance.

Kokichi perked up, gasping nervously, and he took his hand off of Kiibo’s dick, rushing to switch off the sensor, sitting up hastily and waving his hands in front of his face. “Ah! I-I’m… sorry, Kiibo. I didn’t realize I turned that off, but, well…” He smirked, looking down at his sticky hand. “I never _did_ realize you could cum.”

Kiibo flushed and looked away, breathing heavily, still attempting to come down from the high of his orgasm. “I-It’s very similar, yes, the fluid is an artificial version of semen, I have many human like funct-” He was cut off with a kiss from Kokichi, pressing his cum-laden hand on the bed, lazily wiping it the same way he did by himself back at the dorm. “K-Kokichi! That’s highly unsanitary!”

“I know, but Kirumi’s gonna change the sheets probably. We’re okay!” Kokichi smirked. “She’ll think you were in here doing dirty robot stuff like this, but by yourself, and we’re gonna be completely secret, nehehe!” He booped Kiibo on the nose lightly, smiling as he flinched, sitting up. He winced suddenly as he rubbed his back, eyebrows furrowing downwards.

“W-Wha? Why does it… hurt?” Kiibo started, and he let out an uncomfortable groan as he arched his back, making a sharp sound between his teeth when he felt a sharp spark pang throughout his spine. Kokichi rose his eyebrows and giggled loudly, whistling.

“Woah! I blew your back out, Kiibo! Awesome!” He smiled, and jumped onto him for another hug, the two collapsing onto the bed. Kiibo jolted when he fell, and felt his face heat as he looked down. Kokichi followed his gaze and his expression turned mildly embarrassed for a second as he noticed his own orgasm pouring profusely out of Kiibo, and he quickly let his lips curl up yet again. “Oh, I came in you too. Kinda forgot about that, heh. Buttttt, it felt _super_ good, right, right, _riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?”_ Kokichi smiled, and rested on top of Kiibo’s still shuddering body, grabbing the blanket that wasn’t cum covered and pulling it over the two of them, ignoring the drying liquids resting on the two of them.

“K-Kokichi, that’s-” Kiibo started, before sighing, and nodded his head slowly. “Y-Yes. It was quite enjoyable.” To which Kokichi responded by cheering loudly and pressing a kiss to his cheek, so out of place for how he just acted. He might have just fucked his brains out, quite literally speaking, because Kiibo’s mind was still slightly foggy. “I’m… happy. Kokichi. I’ve never felt happy before.”

Kokichi perked up, purple hair cascading over the side of his face in waves, and he cocked his head to one side. “Whaddya mean? Aren’t you always the one telling us to stay positive?”

Kiibo shrugged his shoulders, looking away. “I… I used to be an AI program, Kokichi. I never had a physical body, and Professor Idabashi intended to keep me that way. I was basic, at first. Normal, actually. But he treated me like his son, and eventually I learned a lot that humans did as well. But one day… I…” Kiibo trailed off, and a look of dismay washed over his face, sighing deeply. Kokichi poked his cheek to indicate that he was listening, big wide purple eyes looking at him intently.

“I hurt him. Apparently. And it was very bad, because he almost died. I went rogue, somehow, though I’m not a hundred percent sure how, and injured him badly. So, he reset me, and I was back to square one. But, to ensure that I wouldn’t make any more mistakes as an AI, he put me into a body so that he would have an option to resist. Also because I… somewhat requested it. I felt sadness and anger at myself when I hurt him, apparently. I was reset, so this is all learned second hand from him. And, well, I still feel somewhat guilty. Like, maybe me not feeling emotions despite researching constantly was because I hurt him, and it’s the world punishing me. But, with you Kokichi… it’s… different.”

“What do you mean?” Kokichi whispered, and the two stared into each others eyes silently, and Kokichi felt those butterflies and honey erupt inside of him all over again. Sure, he’d just had the best sex of his life, but right now he couldn’t care about the liquid on him, or the fact that they were still naked on top of each other, because the emotion inside of him felt nothing short of affection. “Maybe it’s love.”

Shit! He didn’t mean to blurt that last part out, and he leaned away, feeling panic wash over him. This was all his fault, he went ahead and ruined it and now Kiibo would surely hate him forever and maybe he did deserve everything because his emotions couldn’t be controlled and-

“Don’t be scared, Kokichi.”

“W-Wha?”

“I… I might not understand most human emotions, like sadness, or anger. But I felt three things today with you. Happiness, well, lust, and uh… love.” He whispered the last word, and he pulled Kokichi in with his large hands, pressing him up against his suit. “And it might be too early for all of this because, well, you’re a human and I’m a robot and we’ve been in this random place for only a week, but-”

“I love you too, Kiibo.”

Now it was Kiibo’s turn to get flustered, and he choked slightly, before relaxing, and smiling. “T-thank you! This is the first time a human has… reciprocated feelings for me, including one that I suspect I might… love. So, uh. I love you too, Kokichi! Like, reallyreally _really!”_ He flushed pink and looked away, shutting his eyes, feeling warmth touch his own hand. So he opened his eyes again, and Kokichi was above him, a sweet smile on his face. Something so unlike the other ones that he plastered whenever he was faking emotions, no, this felt _real._ And everything to Kokichi felt real.

So he leaned in and kissed him, holding his hand gently, and it was a soft kiss, not a rough one. Filled with passion instead of lust, holding his body gently, caressing him with the warmth of his radiating body heat and the blankets resting above them, and they connected so much that night. And that night, Kokichi felt everything spill out of him, and he wanted to cry.

So he did. Kokichi Oma cried. He cried and told Kiibo about his abusive home life and how he would be beaten for not doing simple tasks day and night, forced to find food on his own despite being six. He cried and told Kiibo about how he founded DICE as a way to make friends with children at his playgroup and that it was never actually a secret evil organization, but it was a group of his closest friends. He cried and told them about all the pranks they pulled, and the times they got in trouble by the cops for trespassing, apologizing, and the times he would come home and go to bed with so many marks that it hurt to walk properly the next day, from so many separate sessions that consisted of nothing but hurting. He cried and told him that DICE were his only friends, and that he didn’t know where his parents were anymore, and that somewhere deep inside he still cared about them and he just wanted to go home and be _happy for once._ He cried and told him that he exaggerated his emotions just for the purpose of seeming confident so that nobody would try to hurt him like he had been hurt all those times. He cried and told him that he was scared. About himself. About DICE. About that nice woman that would come and bring him soda when he had nothing to drink for days on end back home, the reason why it became his favorite beverage, and he cried and told him the absolute truth. That he was terrified.

And Kiibo listened the entire way, and when Kokichi was done, he grasped his hand in his own and let him cry against his shoulder, let him come undone, let him finally rid himself of all the pent up frustration that had building inside of him for god knows how long, and for the first time in such a long time: Kokichi Oma felt happy. Now he understood what Kiibo meant when he said he couldn’t feel emotions earlier no matter what he did, because Kokichi tried all his life. He was now happy because of this beautiful robot who let him cry into the crook of his neck and who stroked his hair with strong thick fingers, and who told him that he loved him and that it would all be okay. 

And Kokichi and Kiibo whispered their vows of love all night, until they fell into a slumber from exhaustion, Kiibo slowly reaching to plug in his charger, careful not to disturb the smaller sleeping boy above him.

Kokichi came over every night from now on, sneaking over and being careful so as to not get caught, freaking whenever he was almost seen and having Kiibo call him down. They slept with one another for weeks on end, asking one another what would happen when they got out. And Kiibo promised Kokichi that he would get him out. That it was his duty. And that was what he told him every night.

But when Kokichi knocked on the door a few more weeks later, Kiibo refused to answer. Because he felt so utterly disgusted deep down inside, a new emotion, something that he never thought he’d be able to experience. The fact that Kokichi did what he did to two people that he considered such close friends shook Kiibo to his core, and so he never answered the door. That was the very last time Kokichi would hear the words that assured him that he would be safe. That he would escape, and he would see the world once more.

That’s why, when he saw the metal coming down onto his head, whole body trembling with fear and anxiousness, so scared he might throw up, he knew that he was going to die. And he wanted to cry. So badly. Because it was too late now and it was too close and so close and way too close and-

Kiibo told him that he’d escape. And he would. If it wasn’t for his own stupidness and recklessness; his own wall being the very downfall of him, the reason why this was happening and the reason why he was going to die. It was terrifying. But he did it to save everyone. He felt too close to the others, trying to build relationships, attempting to get close to Shuichi when Kiibo rejected him one too many times, letting him cry and pound outside his door desperately, not caring that people had exited their rooms and were staring at him, unwilling to help, because to them, he deserved it.

Kokichi Oma was going to die. But, honestly, as he felt the first nerve crack inside of his skull, he smiled sadly, and closed his eyes.

He did still love Kiibo. He always did. And that’s why he knew that he would care about his death, because despite what he did, there was obviously some reason. And Kiibo would understand that when he saw him, and he would finally get some ounce of sympathy from the robot-no, man- that he had loved ever since he got here.

He just never imagined that it would be to the person that he had fooled all this time.

But when the remains of the dorms crumbled, and he rested in the sky, turning his head to see the damage, then back to see the moving rock, he smiled. Because he still recognized his room, the room where it had all happened.

And he would finally be reunited with the man he loved, the man that he knew his inner voice didn’t control.

“I feel a new emotion.”

“Which is…?”

A pause.

…

“Relief.”

And then the sky proceeded to erupt.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
